An Encounter At Gamers
by C V Ford
Summary: A chance meeting between Haruhi & Konata results in confusion. One thinks the other to be fictional & vice versa. A "creepy" older foriegner clues them in as to the real situation. Warning; Characters/elements from two other shows are also involved.


An Encounter at Gamers

by

C V Ford

* * *

There is a fifth dimension, beyond that which is known to man. It is a dimension as vast as space & timeless as infinity. It is the middle ground between light & shadow, between science & superstition, & it lies between the pit of mans' fears & the summit of his knowlege. This is the dimension of imagination. It is an area which we call ... The Twilight Zone.

* * *

Submitted for your approval ... A couple of young ladies who, though they've never met, intimately know each other through their obsessive interests in a catagory of entertainment known as Anime/Manga. So obsessive, they are called, in the parlance of said genres' followers: Otakus. A rather derogatory term of Japanese vernacular meaning "obsessive fan".

One goes so far as to actually, albeit unknowingly, bend reality. The others' dedication bends her relationships with others. Both having effects on people & their surroundings they fail to see.

These two disparate enthusiasts have now wandered into a media chain store known as Gamers, an establishment specializing in their interests & tastes. This particular franchise outlet is normally located in an area of northern Tokyo but ... for the moment ... now in ... The Twilight Zone.

* * *

Though not a day for new inventory, Konata Izumi decided to check out her favorite store anyway. Every so often she would find in these "secondary sweeps" something she had missed in her usual "planned assaults". That & she always loved the atmosphere of all things anime/manga & gaming. The fact she was a bit of an impulse buyer may have had something to with it as well.

On entering she noticed how quiet it was. Usually a crowd at this time of day & ... Where was the staff? She noted only three other people.

Facing away from her, looking over the stacks of clearance shoujos by the entrance, was an obvious middle schooler. Izumi "hmmphed" inwardly. Partly about the kids' seeming lack of taste but a little more over the fact the youngster was taller than she. Passing by she took in the other two.

At a middle aisle, a somewhat creepy looking, older foriegner leafed through a film related magazine, putting the blue haired one on alert. This area was pretty much off the beaten track for tourists, nothing for them to "take in". Her imagination briefly kicked in, running from "pervs" to secret agents. She decided to swing wide of this one.

It was the one in the sci-fi aisle who more than brought her up short.

There ... staring at her just as open mouthed and aghast was-

"You're ... YOU'RE ... ," both shouted in unison pointing fingers at one another.

"Haruhi Suzumiya!"

"Konata Izumi!"

"But that can't be-!"

"This isn't possible-!

"How can-!"

"It isn't-"

"YOU'RE NOT REAL!" Again both in unison.

"But I watched your show regularly!" Konata exclaimed. "You even did commercials."

"Yours was a weekly I never missed!" Haruhi also exclaimed. "I have all your manga."

"It can't be! I mean ... It would be nice. As an actor I could use the money ... This hobby ain't cheap, you know."

"I could use the extra dough myself. Brigade projects aren't low cost either."

"But if you & I are real ..."

"We can't be fictional characters ... We-"

"Actually you are BOTH fictional characters."

The two looked up as the afore-mentioned foriegner approached.

"Merely figments in the imaginations of various & sundry working through the auspices of Kyoto Animation."

"And just WHO are you!?" Demanded Haruhi.

"And just WHERE do you fit in!?" Konata demanded also.

The foriegner stopped, smiled & pulled out a pack of Chesterfields.

"Mind if I smoke?"

"YES!" More unison.

The man lit up anyway.

"Sorry ... In my uh ... 'timeline' ... Smoking was good for you."

"Oh ... When was that?" Haruhi wasn't about to let up. "Prehistoric times ... 1960s maybe?"

"When dinosaurs ruled the earth!" Konata declared.

The strangers' smile widened.

"An introduction IS in order. I already know who you are though."

"So again," said Haruhi. "WHO are you?"

"And what's the game? Asked Konata.

"As my show is from the United States & so long ago, it's not surprising you wouldn't know me."

"AAAAAND!" Even more unison.

"My name is Rod Serling," the man said looking at Haruhi then to Konata. "As for my 'fitting in', the writer of this story is a big fan of mine as he is of you both.

"And the 'game', at least for me, is to bring down the curtain so to speak."

"Bring down ...?"

"The curtain ...?"

"After wrap up/conclusion of course."

"Wrap up? Conclusion?" Haruhi questioned confused. "Like ... as you say ... In a story?"

"And why is our dialogue so coordinated?"

"You both have the same voice artist ... Japanese AND English dub."

"Oh come on!" Konata bristled. "You make this sound like an anime."

"And a bad one at that," Haruhi declared. "And I feel as real as I always have as I'm sure you."

"Unlike you, I AM real. I left the scene back in '75. Seems smoking wasn't so good for you after all."

"As for this 'wrap up'-"

"Does this mean we ... die ... or something?"

"Or something. One could chalk it up to both your shows having ceased airing but it's more involved than that."

Taking a drag on the cigarette, Serling looked at Haruhi & continued.

"It seems a certain young man has had about all he can stand & has made arrangements."

"Now just WHAT could Kyon do that-"

"And a not so really close friend of yours," the smiling smoker in the Kuppenhiemer suit turned to Konata, "has reached her limit as well."

"I know Kagami 'n I've had our differences but-"

"She may be following you soon. Her slightly younger sister may be drawing a thread in the near future."

"A thread? Wait a sec-"

"As for this 'wrap up'." Haruhi grabbed a book figuring the spine of a trade paperback to the base of the foriegners' skull to be sufficient. "You're not going down without a fight, so-"

"It's not I who's your worry."

Serling turned aside as the up to now ignored middle schooler at the entrance turned & walked toward the group. The pale, raven haired apparition fixed her penetrating crimson eyes on the two girls.

"No!" Haruhi screamed. "This isn't possible!"

"It can't be! This ain't real!" Konata pointed. "She's an anime character! She's-"

"My name ... is Ai ..."

* * *

In a broad sense, the world ends for everyone. When we shed this mortal coil by fair means or foul, peacefully or other wise, it is just as final on an individual basis as it would on an astronomical scale. With these two cases in point, it wasn't with Mr. Eliots' bang or whimper but as a plaintive whine. Two pitiful shadows lost & wallowing in the darkness of ... THE TWLIGHT ZONE.

In nostalgic memory of Rodman Edward Serling 1925-1975. Rest In Peace.

Storyline copyright © 7-19-13 C V Ford

Disclaimer: The preceding is a NON-PROFIT work of fan fiction for entertainment purposes only. I make no claim to ownership of the COPYRIGHTED names/characters, places, dialogue & events mentioned in this work. They are the sole properties of their respective owners. Please, by all means support the owners of such properties in the purchase & enjoyment of their works.


End file.
